SNEXR CHAPTER 1 SNEK'S BIRTHDAY
by kashiyxxx
Summary: Snek birthday.


Setting: Snek has been long married to his lovely husband Draxr. However, Draxr had to leave for a business trip and would not be back for another several months, so Snek would be home alone for a long time.

Snek was at home, browsing his Hentai Haven, hoping for something to catch his interest, but everything has desensitized him and nothing really excited him anymore. Recently he had joined this online group with some weird ass people he considered friends and played games with them. Snek, however, had more than special relationship with one of those people.

Somethingwitty had been sexting snek for a few days now, everything had been consensual, everything had been hot and sexy. Sometimes they'd roleplay, and Somethingwitty would be the daddy, and Snek would milk him up good. Sometimes they'd just videochat and watch **The** **Bee Movie** together... It was like their.. _holy bible porn._ The way that bee and the woman hooked up, it turned them on every night they watched it. Other members of their online friend group began to feel left out and had deep suspicion that the two had a thing going on. It made everyone jealous of their close bond.

It was March 2x, 2018, almost Snek's birthday. Draxr had yet to say anything to him, they've been radio silent and Snek thought it would be best to keep his mind off Draxr. Draxr never appreciated the erotic masterpiece that was **The Bee Movie**. Instead Snek sent out invitations to everyone to come to his place for the party.

Everybody flew down and showed up at Snek's doorstep, Neko, Kashi, Winter, Peacesign, and of course the lovely MusicLady. Witty hasn't shown up yet, Snek was getting a bit anxious, they were discussing the night before all the amazing things they'd do together as soon as they meet for the first time. Snek was hoping Somethingwitty might take a form of an anthropomorphic bee. Just a small fantasy.

Snek put on his cone birthday hat and started digging into his steak. Then he heard the doorbell ring..  
"DADDY!"  
He ran to the door and opened it. Somethingwitty, wearing his birthday suit just for Snek, proud in all his glory.  
"Are you ready for daddy? Daddy's MILK"  
"YES! EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Everyone begrudgingly left the house, Kashi stole some cake in her pocket before leaving.  
Somethingwitty and snek ran upstairs to the masterbedroom, a space normally reserved for Draxr and Snek, but The master wasnt home anymore.

They Kissed, They hugged, they touched everywhere that wanted to be touched.  
"Oh I forgot to ask for consent first, it's sexier if you say yes"  
"YES please Snek, take me. Touch me down there. I want you. Drop me some soap."  
"Yeah, give me that daddy's milk. I want you more."

Chie came out of the Tv and watched.

They kissed with gusto, their lips were duelling in a fight where nobody can lose. Their bodies sweat and drenched the king sized bed. Musiclady and Neko remained outside their window, watching the strangest thing they've ever seen. The men moved as if they had tentacles for limbs and their sweat burst from their bodies. Kashi was outside eating the cake, she planned to go back inside to grab the rest of the food.

Somethingwitty finished his job inside of Snek. It was a glorious and wonderful and BEEautiful journey.  
"Barry B Benson Couldn't have done a better job. I learned how to pleasure you by watching him. His bee and buzz taught me everything. I hope you enjoyed using honey as a lubricant"  
"Oh.. Oh Witty.. I-I'm so sticky you b-b-b-baka!"  
"Ho ho ho! That's why I'll lick the rest of it off"  
"Oh.. You're such a BAD BOY, you know, boy= like man, or male."  
"Oh"  
"Yes, this honey is everywhere please lick it off of me, you know, honey.. Golden, sticky, sweet"  
Chie, a little disturbed by their conversation, slid back into the television.

That evening, Somethingwitty had flown back to his hometown, and left Snek alone. Snek stopped receiving replies from his secret lover, Witty. He was bit heartbroken.  
Later that evening, Snek received a text message  
 _"Sweetheart, have a happy birthday. Sorry I'm so busy. Work is hard and I don't even get breaks. I don't even have time to sleep. I'm so sorry. I love you Snek"_ \- Draxr  
Snek broke down and had the worst birthday he ever had.

A few days later, Snek had missed his period and decided to checked a pregnancy test..


End file.
